wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The SeaWing Royal Hatchery
The SeaWing Royal Hatchery is an underwater dragonet nursery designed to keep all the royal SeaWing eggs in the right conditions until they hatch. Description The SeaWing Royal Hatchery is located in the Deep Palace where no other dragon tribes can reach. Eating is prohibited in the Royal Hatchery, because blood will attract sharks that might attack and attempt to get into the hatchery and eat the eggs. All of the SeaWing queens were born there. Warm water enters the hatchery by jets embedded in the glowing blue walls and nests made of seaweed are tucked into nooks in the ground connected by pathways. A dark green marble statue of Orca once graced the middle, but it was destroyed after the events of The Lost Heir, when it was found out that the statue was animus touched by Orca in the past, and is the reason all the female dragonets were being killed. Queen Coral's only dragonets to be hatched in the Royal Hatchery were Anemone, Auklet, and Orca, because the queen had slept beside Anemone for an entire year, Tsunami protected Auklet's egg, and Orca was hatched before the statue was in place. In the prologue of Talons of Power, Gill described it as a 'Freaky Death Trap'. History Orca dedicated the statue of herself to the hatchery before she died, and she enchanted it to smash every female heir's egg after her, since she thought she would be queen after she challenged her mother, Queen Coral . It destroyed every unhatched princess except Anemone, Tsunami, and Auklet. Tsunami was stolen from the Royal Hatchery by Webs (a member of the Talons of Peace, and one of the dragonets' caretakers) when she was still in her egg, before she could be destroyed. Anemone was watched by Queen Coral as an egg for a year, and Auklet was protected by Tsunami the night she hatched. In ''The Lost Heir'', Queen Coral says that it is where all the SeaWing queen's eggs are hatched, so Tsunami couldn't just take the egg out of the hatchery to keep it safe. Tsunami took Auklet's egg out anyway. ''The Lost Heir During ''The Lost Heir, Orca's statue kills one of two of Queen Coral's female dragonets in the Royal Hatchery. After the death of her dragonet, Queen Coral kills Tortoise, the current hatchery guard, in an extremely violent and brutal manner. Tsunami says that she will take care of Queen Coral's last dragonet by signaling, in Aquatic, "I will protect". ''Queen Coral indicates to Tsunami the same thing will happen to her as what happened to Tortoise if she fails to keep the last egg safe, even though Tsunami is her daughter. When Tsunami is in the hatchery, she is attacked by Orca's Statue. She manages to save the egg as it hatches, but with the cost of her ribs being broken and damage to her gills. When Queen Coral is told of this, Orca's Statue is demolished after Anemone re-animates it to reveal who enchanted it. It is stated in the book that the "guard" in the hatchery is switched out every week and must stay on duty until the next "guard" takes their place. The head guard also has a place on Queen Coral's council, in the "Dragonet Care" pool. ''Talons of Power In the prologue, Gill visits the eggs, but realizes that the guard Abalone is sick. He sends his son Turtle to fetch the other guard Snapper, but he doesn't return in time, as Snapper was not even in the Deep Palace at the time. Gill gets the healers, then rushes back, but it was too late. Abalone is dead and so are the eggs. Gallery Hehe_soon.jpg Auklet.jpg Sketch Princess Orca.jpg|Princess Orca by Nathia Safira Category:LH Locations Category:SeaWing History Category:Locations Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Animus History